The Darkshore 2000
by Matthias411
Summary: IM BACK GUYS IF YOU LIKE DARSHORE 200 GET READY FOR MORE CHAPTERS PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU SEEN THIS AND ILL GET THIS CHAPTER AND STORY UPLOADED AS FAST AS I CAN GOOD TO KNOW I HAVE FANS GET READY FOR THE ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME, I HOPE YOUR EXCITED!
1. Chapter 1

The Darkshore 2000

The timbers of the big vessle whisperwind cracked as the huge waves tossed the ship around in the ocean like a ragdoll in the treacherous storm, lightning was cracking all around lighting up the sea for miles and miles around, but the a earsplitting lightning crack woke up all the passengers in the hull of the ship, adults and old ones cursed a the infuriating storm while the children trembled in its wake,"Damned, wretched storm, waking mey up during my fucking sleep." scolded and old ill-tempered dwarf, but a younfg nightelf mothershouted back cupping her childs ears "Calm your old self down Mintsy you prune, stop cursing in front of the children." "Ockgg leave me alone Janes you damn broad." Said the dwarf in his irish brogue."Well I've never." said Janes "Well now you have you…._BITCH!_" a shadow in the corner trying to sleep like most of the passengers on the vessle got tired of the bickering and finnaly stepped in. he walked over in betwewen the space of the two"Exscuse me?" The surprising ly handsome under averaged size nightelf asked,but the two were shouting so loud back and forth and so caught up in the argument that they didn't hear him, the striking elf tried again this time a little louder "Exscuse me sir,and mam." But they did not acknowledge him. He started to get frustrated because of the annoying bickering child like pair, and the insults were so daft they even disturbed him, getting frustrated with the two, He reached in his black leather belt and pulled some object out of it and suddenly "_BOOM!"_ the timbers of the roof shattered as a lead projectile hit it the whole ship hull went quiet. The elf who shot it named Adrian thought to himself "_Well, hell that was a little louder then I intended but it worked." _ Adrian said in a gentle voice "Please be queit you two…people on this ship…..are trying to sleep." But suddenly the two were now against him, "well it dosent help going and firing wholes in the ship now does it."Said Janes, now Mintsy agreed "The lasseys right you runt, you're scaring the children." A look of disbeleif crossed Adrians face "Are you insane you two were aruging five seconds ago." "Aye not firing wholes in the ship." Mintsy Aruged. Blanketed him in dis belief Adrian stood there staring at the two, and the ship was once again engulfed in silence.

Adrian went back to his spot in the corner thinking to himself "_what the hell just happened…how did that get turned around on me."_ He let out a breath of air "_Well it dosent matter beacause I will be off this damned vessle by morning, and back home where I belong."_a smile crossed his face as Adrian thought of his home. He missed his father and mother and the re brreding farm for mistsabers but most of all Adrian missed his best friend, and his best girl Saphire. Oh yeah seeing her would make his day, and he would see her in a couple of hours but for now all he needed was sleep, after his long year in rouge training. See Adrian decided to go to training to better himself, from his old mischeif self, and he did the harsh training that he received in stormwind made him long for the easy life of a stableboy. He almost giggled at the thought of it "_Me a rouge going back to the boring life of a stable boy…yeah right,me….a stableboy again."_but thinking about his home made Adrian fall into a deep sleep. Dakness slowly surrounded him until the now gentle rocking of the ship lulled him to sleep.

The sun rose up over the horizon revealing the island of teddestriall out o the open sea. Adrian was standing at the stern of the ship eying his home. Waiting pateintly for the boat to land at the docks of Rut'earthen village. He savored the last blast of seaspray that hit his face as the ship drew closer to the docks he thought about his long year of rouge training and his emotional adventure.

Minutes felt like hours as the boat finnaly docked. Adrian through his brown knapsack over his shoulder and put the hood down on his cloak, to reveal his long ears, purple skin and sleek green maine. "Finnaly home sweet home he shouted?"he almost ran off the ship out of excitement, but he couldn't wait to see his girl and he couldn't help but sprint to the portal that went to darnnusus. He ran through the portal and it felt like the air was sucked out of him "Oh shit." He exclaimed as he got through the other side. He felll to his knees and regurgetated his breakfeast. "O man." Said a guard who came over and helped the small nightelf to his feet "Are you alright." Asked the Darnussin Guard, but Adrian recognized his face."Oh, holy shit….is that you Adinhunts?" the guard looked back at the strangers face"Oh, Adrian my old friend how have you been, where have you been,I havent seen you in almost a year." "Well ive been fine,Adin what about you,hows your year." "Ive been glorious,my friend, but you still havent anwsered my question where have you been." "Oh, sorry friend, you know what would you join me for breakfeast at my parents seeing as I just lost mine?" "Sorry friend." Said Adin "but I cant im on guard duty, but maybe tommorow its my off day." Adrian anwsered back."Ok friend tommorow then just meet me at my stables for a good homecooked meal." "Ok Adrian I will see you tommorow its been a long time since ive had your mothers cooking." "Now I bid ye goodbye Adrian I must be back on duty." "ok good byre friend." And with that Adrian walked down the stonepath walking through the city off darnnusus.

Adrian arrived at the gate of Darnnusus and walked down the stone paved road the branched of to the road that lead to his parents sabe breeding stables. He walked down the path looking at the sabers in there wooded habbitat. His father was the best Mistsaber breeder there was probaly the famous Roardin. Down the dirt road was a somewhat large estate made of the wood that once was there. The big house had four bedrooms, and 3 baths was home too him. He approached the front door. And quietly turned the knob and enetered. He glared up the big oak staircase, he wiped his boots on the rug in front of the door, and krept into the kitchen,and peeked around the corner to see his Mother Setting the table, she was beautiful, and looked very young for her age, but he didn't see his father used his rouges skills he obtained from his training and quietly snuck behind his mother, with the grace of a gazzele and the speed of a mistsaber he dipped his mother backwards and kissed her on the cheek and lifted her back up "Hello mother." A tear fell from both of there eyes as they hugged eachother "I missed you son."she said her lip trembling "I missed you to mother,how have you been wheres father." "im wonderful now that your home." She said as she kissed him on the forhead "and your fathers in the stables with Saphire." "Ok im going to see him and my other beautiful girl." "Oh yeah." Exclaimed his mother "Shes missed you so uch shes in the stable too." Adrian kissed his mother on her cheek. And walked back out the front door and, behind the house into the stables. He looked around to see his father feeding all the different colored Mistsabers in the barn."Hey there old man."He said to his father "this old man can still whoop your ass youngun." They bothed laugh and walked towards eachother Adrian held out his hands to shake it his dad grasped it and oulled him in for a hug."Ive missed you son,how was Stormwind city." "Ive missed you two and Stormwins was…Crowded." He said jokingly. "so wheres my girl." "Oh shes in the back why don't you go see her." "ok, and you should go up to the house and eat breakfeast." "ok son I will see you up there have fun." His dad exited the farm , so did Adrian.

He walked around the edge of the barn to see nothing but twisted woods. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled "SAPHIRE!" nothing happened for a second then quick as a flash Adrian was pinned to the ground by a huge Saphire blue mistsaber. Tension was building as the feirce looking animal look as if it was ready to maul him the suddenly. "eww co…me on Saphire st..op …it." He said as the large cat was licking his face he wraped his arms around her big neck and hugged and asked "Hows my girl been." The cat replied by thunderous purring, and her grinding on him. "so how about we go on a ride." The cat seemed to agree and new what was coming next, she walked on the other side of the barn and pushed the door to the barn, with Adrian following. He walked over to a stall and pulled a saddle off the fence and layed it on top of his friend "You ready for this girl its been a long time since I've rode." He strapped the saddle on and mounted his prized tiger, and she immediatley took off when Adrian gripped the reins. "Holy shit Saphire calm yourself." But the mischevous Mistsaber darted into the woods lunging off the trees of tree stumps, and jumping over the roots. Speeding through the foliage not wantin gto stop in the joy of having her owner back the pair felt inseperable,and happy as he could be he was enjoying the ride on his childhood friend. Adrian felt he was always going to be happy now that he was home, but that wasn't the case, for a problem even he couldn't fizx was upon him he just didn't know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers thanks for the comments or comment so far, it dosent matter If I have one comment or 20, but as long as I get comments and feedback I will keep writing thank you so lets get back to the im also open to ideas

"So when are u going to tell him?" asked Siearres the beautiful mother of Adrian as she stood with a grim look on ger face in the kitchen. "Tell who what?" asked Roardin his father. "Don't play stupid, you now what im talking about…your going to have to tell him sometime hes your son Roardin." "I know that." He chuckled. "So are you going to tell him?" she asked the annoyed elf again. "Will you stop nagging me you old washed up broad." He said jokingly "Ill tell Adrian tonight at dinner." "Ok well you better you old lilly livered ninny, and this is no laughing matter…..i swear sometimes your so childish." "Isnt that why you love me?" he asked retorically "Oh shut up." Siearres snapped. "Aww comeon give me a kiss." He said as he chased her around the kitchen, the pair laughing at eachother like young children."Finnaly he caught his beautiful wife and dipped her back passionately, Roardin was about to kiss her when, "Aww come on get a room I didn't like seeing that when I was a kid, and I don't like it now, you guys are to old for any thing like that, your gona end up spliiting moms hip." Ranted Adrian, Roardin anwsered back " Ill give her something to split her hip." "NO DAD, please don't talk like that around me….you know what don't talk like that at all actually ." they all laughed at the jokes going around the room. "Ok now sit down for dinner you two." Siearess said.

The family sat down in the beautifully carpented table chairs, and began consuming the delicous food from the darrnusin market. Siearres decised she would start the conversation "So how was your ride with Saphire Adrian." "It was great mom I put her in the stables for the night though I have to have breakfeast with Adinhunts in the morning." "Oh I always like that boy, he always used to help us on the farm." Said Roardin "Speaking of the farm, is there anything you would like to say husband?" asked the night elf mother "Uh no not really sweetheart." Said Roardin, and he quickly looked back down at his plate. Roardin caught a smart hard kick to the shin under the table, and Siearres glared at him."Fine." he said to his wife "By the way honey you kivk like a girl." "Ohhh get on with it." She snapped "Ok…..Adrian I need to talk to you…..you see…well…..i don't know how to put this…its really kinda difficult to say." "Come on father just tell me." He intterupted. "Ok uhhh well." "Dad please tell me." He intterupted again. Roardin stood up from his chair and shouted "WERE LOSING THE FARM, OK!" a look of grimness crossed Adrians face he asked again looking as if he was almost about to cry asked "What? Are you joking?" Roardin said again looking as if he was dissapointed in himself said again while stroking his beard "Were losing the farm." "What do you mean losing it?" he asked "I mean the Sabers arent selling like they use to, and lets face it im not as good as breeding and training as I used to be son, im sorry we just cant pay for the exspenses." Adrian didn't know what to say and dashed out of the house" Adrian sweetheart come back." Said his mother calling behind him. The last thing his parents saw of Adrian was him riding out on his faithful cat Saphire the saphire flash was gone in a second.

"A penny for your thoughts." a very pretty night elf waitress with purple markings on her eyes asked Adrian "Well Gorgeous I don't think you want to hear about my problems." Said a very drunk Adrian. She sat down on Adrians lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck "Thanks for the compliment handsome." "Whoa your moving a little *hiccup* fast." Said Adrian "Whats your name?" she asked "Adrian what about you." "Nadia, so whos your friend?" Nadia asked nodding her head signalling behind him. Adrian looked behind and saw his cat which he had opened a window so she could atleast poke her head in. Adrian leaned back and offered Saphire a drink of his grog. She gratefully lcked the glass."Oh that's my girl Saphire." He anwsered "Shes a beauty." Nadia said readjusting herself on his lap "Well…I must be getting back to work." She said to Adrian "Ok where can I find you he asked." "Here." She said. Adrian watched her hips and sleek curves rock side to side. Adrian was awstruck at the sexiness of her. Adrian looked behind him at his almost as drunk as him tiger. "Do you approve?" he asked his beautiful gave him a look that said Adrian took as a yes, but truly Saphire only somewhat liked the girl. Adrian gave his cat another swig of his grog. Then he dropped it when he saw a group of humans harrassing her by grabbing her but and commenting rudely."Hey sweet cheeks hows about I take you and your fine ass to my room at the inn." He said as he pinched her ass. Nadia slapped him across the face and shouted at him "Fuck off you perv." The human obviously didn't like it so he stood up and shoved her and she landed on a table Adrian was outraged, and immdiately sprung into action. Adrian shadowstepped and jawed the human in the side of the face knocking him out cold. The table of the human's buddys which was about three people charged at him. Adrian threw the first human who was coming at him whos was pretty small he landed by saphire, the small human went to run back for more but Saphire bit the back of his collar holding him in place, he looked behind him in a face of mock horror as he looked at the cat and its now gapping jaws with two long white fangs, he fainted out of fear meanwhile, Adrian Gave one of the two humans a punch to the gut then when the human went down to hold his throbbing stomach when he caught a knee to his face sending him flying. Adrian then caught a punch to the back of the head knowing somone was behind him he threw the back of his fist hoping to hit something he collided with the humans head knocking him down. "Get out of here you asswholes." Said Adrian whipping blood from his lip. "The human with blonde hair and a cloth hat anwsered back "Screw you, ya undersized Shrimp." Then the human yelled out what appeared to be a name "SMALLS!"the crowd around adrian dispersed around the pillars in the bar as someone started walking through them. Adrians jaw dropped when he saw a Dranei whos head touched the ceiling and muscles bulged in his sleevless shirt. Adrian asked "Damn….what in the hell are they feeding you…..cause I want some, what the fuck do you eat Dranei… uh sorry Smalls I cant fight you." Adrian said, the big Dranei smalls curious asked "Why not puny elf." Adrian exclaimed "Beacause I have a height limit and you broke it." The crowd around them chuckled, but Smalls didn't take the comment to kindly, and picked Adrian then threw him into one of the pillars, Adrian felt like he had be struck lightning when Smalls punched him. Adrian spit out a tooth and some blood and looked Smalls in the eye "You hit like a bitch." He said. He then got up and landed a storm of punches on Smalls but the punches only made him step bacwards a couple steps he then looked at smalls again who laughed at him. Adrian smirked two trying come up with a plan, just as Smalls was about to land another huge blow on him when Adrian sidestepped him and yelled whene he got an idea "Aha" then he threw a kick that landed right between smalls log like legs. Smalls groaned and fell to his knees. Adrian then pulled out his dagger and smacked Smalls on the head knocking him out." "Daaammmmmnnnnnn." He exclaimed then fell to the floor engulfed in darkness in a deep sleep." But before he went out completely he saw a familiar face, and felt himself being lifted up.

Well I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you have fun reading it please comment and in return I will provide an update as quick as possible thank you.


End file.
